Hunger Games: Peeta's Point of View
by allih1990
Summary: The Hunger Games from Peeta's point of View
1. Chapter 1

I awoke to the feeling I was choking. The day of the reaping. This is always how it starts.

I pulled my sheet up over my head, willing the day to come and go without me.

My mother yells from down stairs, telling me its time to get going.

This day has made me feel claustrophobic for the past four years. Today, the fifth reaping I've been entered into, is no different.

"Peeta! Get the hell up!"

I hear a pounding at the back door and my father's boots clomping over to answer it.

Upon looking out the window I see Gale. My father steps outside and quietly shuts the door. After a few minutes of muted discussion, my father steps back inside. A few moments later, he returns with a tightly wrapped bundle, I have no idea what's inside, but in return Gale hands him a squirrel.

I wipe the sleep from my eyes and begin to dress. With slow, measured movements, I manage to put on slacks, a dress shirt, and dress shoes.

This day is aways a nightmare; always the same. Dressing up, having my blood taken, standing in the square, packed like cattle with every district kid between the ages of 12 and 18. Then , Effie comes to the stage, plays the video from the Capitol, and draws a name. Obviously, my name has never been drawn.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Luckily, they have so far. There is no single reason they won't be today. I am fortunate enough to have never taken out tesserae. My name is only in the reaping bowl five times. Compared to the other kids in the district, I am extremely fortunate. There are 12 year olds, their first year in the reaping, with their names in more times than mine. I am safe.


	2. Chapter 2

We mull around in the square for what seems like an eternity.

We're all so close to each other. I can feel the heat radiating off of everyone else around me. I feel their breath, their sweat, their tension. We all feel like we're suffocating.  
She would be better suited to show up in a long black cloak, scythe in hand. It seems more appropraite than her usual bright colors; this year it happens to be pink.

"Welcome, welcome!" I hear her say. That's when I totally tune her out. I just sit there, blank. Waiting for her to draw names from the reaping balls. Im just hoping it won't be somebody I know, that I won't have to mourn the loss of a friend today. I've been lucky so far, but the odds are always against us in this game.

After the usual introductions and the drunken mentor falling off the stage, Effie gets right down to business. "as usual, ladies first!". She announces in what seems like an almost giddy tone.

She fishes around in the bowl for longer than necessary before grabbing a name out.

"PRIMROSE EVERDEEN!" I hear her exclaim. My jaw clenches.

I know Prim. She loves to look at the cakes in the window of the bakery. She can't be more than twelve. This has to be her first year. This is the most painful part of a reaping; watching a child her age walk down the center of the square to their inevitable death.

Then something happens.

"Prim... Prim!" It's Katniss. "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" my heart sinks.

Katniss has held my attention for more than ten years. I can't bear to watch her go into the arena. I want to cover my ears and scream. She doesn't deserve this. None of us do, but least of all her, after everything she has been through.

Five years ago, her father was killed in an explosion down in the mines. Her mother sank to the edge of insane. At the tender age of 12, Katniss was forced to support her family. I can't imagine what she's been through, and now she's going through this. I can't believe that I won't see her in school tomorrow. The only place I'll ever see her again is on the Capitol Broadcast, killing and most likely being killed. These Games have never seemed more sick.

Katniss makes her way to the stage, shell shocked.

"Whats your name darling?" Effie asks.

"Katniss Everdeen..." she manages.

"Well, I'll bet my buttons that was your sister, wasn't it?"

"Yes..."

"Let's have a round of applause for our first ever volunteer, Katniss Everdeen!" Effie trills.

In a unified motion we all kiss our three middle fingers and hold them to the sky. Goodbye to somebody we love. This is more true for me than any of the others, except for maybe Prim.


End file.
